kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Day (Episode)
Synopsis It starts at the mall were Shiori is going off there to buy something. She has seen a Dharma Doll for success, which they have it also in smaller sizes but she must ask for assistance. She were been looking for someone that can help her but she's again afraid for assistance. She then tries to ask for help but someone had already ask him for help. With sigh of relief Shiori looked at the Dharma Doll. Shiori came back to school with many lucky charms in her bag she bough from the store. She came there early and grabs the book for disposal. But she were been collecting it for her office instead placing it for disposal. Shiori were been grabbing more and more books to place it in her office. Shiori is placing chairs on the door of the library. Shiori has been prepared how she will stay in the library and hide with her books in her office. Shiori were been writing something. At the entrance of the library they were been shocked that the door won't open. Fujiidera appeared greeting the other members of the library committee. Fujiidera were been seeing that something is wrong. One of the members were been telling that the password isn't right, Fujiidera were looking shocked about what she has heard from one of the members. After that one of them called her to look at something. Fujiidera were been looking but she cannot read it clear, but see that Shiori has written it. Shiori were been alone in the her office along with her books. Fujiidera were been screaming to Shiori to get her out of the library. Shiori were been in shock and placed earplugs in her ear. Fujiidera were still screaming for Shiori to open the door. Elsie appeared seeing that Shiori has locked herself up the library and were been wondering why. Keima told Elsie that there were plenty of warning signs in the library, but Elsie dismissed it because she was very busy with fire engines. Keima were been telling about Shiori's inner monologue about that peoples that cannot hear her inner monologue would be surprise. Elsie were been desperate and ask Keima what to do to stop her. Keima tells that it depends on how the route play out. Fujiidera were been knocking on the door very aggressive screaming Shiori's name. Shiori were been hiding behind the bookshelf listening how regressive Fujiidera has become. Shiori thinks that she has done something daring and worries that they would come with a teacher, but were getting courage to set the protest on. Fujiidera were been screaming loudly to Shiori to open the door and talks with one of the members which that one is getting away and Fujiidera is still knocking on the door. Fujiidera were yelling to Shiori to open the door, which makes Shiori scared and runs off. Elsie and Keima were been seen flying to the library's rooftop for Keima's ending plan. Keima tells Elsie that they must figure out what Shiori tries to accomplish, he tells then to Elsie to do something. Shiori's office were been showed and also the wish plant were she has places her wishes for the future. Shiori were been protecting her library and were been sitting there but she has a hunger to fall asleep because she were waking up early. The past of Shiori were showed about the broken vase. Shiori tries to say something to her teacher, but she were been saying that she doesn't know the reason if she doesn't say it. She was heading to the music class, but she went all up late. She tries to figure out how to get inside the classroom without telling the reason why she's late. She was waiting for the moment when her teacher is stopping playing a tone on the piano. But she doesn't get the chance and head to the library.